DEX Files
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: A new case has sprung up, and someone is out to kill Dresden, agian. The almost blatant signs that it is a vampire attack bring out an investigator of the occult, Fox Mulder and his ever sceptical partner, Dana Scully. Dresden X-files Crossover
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dresden Files or X Files, if i did, it would still be going, both of them. The books are amazing too!

* * *

Dresden's POV

I was running. Again. These past months had been composed entirely of running, when I wasn't blasting a magical construct into oblivion. I had no idea what was going on but, in my experience anything that results in being chased down an alley by something with large teeth is never good. Ever. And of course it couldn't be just me under attack. No, the whole freakin' city had to be involved.

See for the past couple of months a serial killer has been stalking Chicago. It has all the earmark of vampiric attack hence I had to be on patrol looking for the bastard. Sometimes I hate my life.

It all started with those murders, and at first I thought it couldn't be a vampire because it was just so obvious. Obviously someone was being set up. I got in contact with Thomas, in the hopes that he might know what was going on. What I got back wasn't promising. Evidently, after the death of bastard of a vampire it had been decided that whoever could kill me could take over the black court. Lucky me. The only good thing about this was that most were unwilling to face me after that last match with a vampire. Guess bad reputations are good for something. It was unclear as to who this attacker was, but he was a black court vampire, and evidently a powerful one at that. He was drawing me out with the blatant murders, but for what, I didn't know.

Murphy had called me onto the scene because of the distinct lack of blood and bite marks that are classic vampire. What disturbs me is that as a vampire you don't need to drain a victim, and many are willing to be bitten a second time, if only to avoid death, because only the red courts bite was addicting. I would have to hunt him down and kill him before the body count got even higher. The vampiric nature of the deaths gave it some publicity. And it drew in two new investigators. FBI agents, at least they weren't werewolves this time. Anyway, back to the running. This is how I met these two curious individual, and made a strange new friend.

"Murphy! Run!", I yelled at the detective, as I sprinted down the alley. Three people looked up, and fear was printed on those faces. Guns were whipped out and aimed at this strange new foe.

* * *

Mulder's POV

We had just arrived at the scene of the murder. Unlike my earlier encounter with so called vampires, this one seemed almost like someone was trying to make a vampire seem to be the culprit. I heard someone yelling, turned, and got quite the shock.

The tall man the woman in charge had been so reluctant to discuss was running full tilt down the alley, but that wasn't the surprising bit. What shocked me was the thing following him, it was probably four feet tall at the shoulder and was a blur of teeth and claws.

I drew my gun and fired, or tried to anyway for some reason it didn't go off. Fortunately the Sergeants gun did would have made me more suspicious if it hadn't just saved our lives.

"Dresden" the sergeant barked "what the hell was that thing?!"

"some sort of construct I'd assume" I interjected. There'd be time to figure out why she thought he could answer that question later. right now I'd enjoy the look on his face.

"That'd be a pretty good assumption" he managed to get his cool back pretty quickly "I think it's involved in the murders, or it's master."

"Well, what ever it is, we killed it. Scully, get me the toxicology report on this thing right away, I want to see what it is, and what it's made of", I said to my partner, and she nodded, already examining the body, like the scientist and doctor she was.

"Well, guess that proves that the book I found was right. Magic does exist", said Mulder to Scully, and she hissed. "I may believe in aliens, but there is no such thing as magic. Aliens make sense, magic is just stupid Mulder. I swear, every time I think I see the depths of your paranoia, you come up with something new", she said, and she looked at me skeptically. "Then how do you explain that", I asked, pointing at the construct smugly.

"It's probably just a rabid overgrown animal, or something else that has been affected by radioactivity, like the tapeworm man. It could even be a government experiment for all we know, Mulder", she said, studying the thing on the ground, it's bullet wounds oozing a weird fluid, that I could not place, "Hell, I would even believe it was a alien before I believed in magic."

The lieutenant gave me a funny look as she spoke softly to the man who had been running from the thing that had run down the alley way. This was going to be an interesting case.


	2. Chapter 2

"How does he know about magical constructs", I asked Murphy. "Well, he has an interesting reputation. They call him spooky Mulder, and it's said that he's on a crazy chase for aliens. But he's brilliant, if a little cracked in the head. I guess his methods work and he's found some interesting things.

His partner has a solid reputation, evidently she's a doctor." "A lot of UFO sightings and "aliens" are actually someone spotting a magical event. The elves have been using the alien disguise to abduct people for years", I told her.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me", said Murphy, disgusted, "Does the government know this?"

"That wouldn't surprise me", he said, echoing Murphy's words.

He didn't mention the White Council, or the operatives that probably worked for every government they could infiltrate, and with magic at their disposal, probably most. I studied this man called Mulder and wondered what his story was, and I really needed to find out how he knew about magic. He seemed like someone who was focused on aliens, not on magic.

I figured that we should probably talk, and I wanted to talk to this potentially dangerous man on my own turf, where I could be in control, and where death was less likely to occur. "Hi, my name is Harry Dresden", I said to the two FBI agents, sticking his hand out, by way of greeting.

"Fox Mulder, and this is my partner, Dana Scully", said the man, introducing himself and the so-called doctor, "Who are you? Murphy hasn't been very forthcoming with information as to what you're actually doing here."

"I'm a consultant for the Chicago Police Department", I told him, "But if you want to discuss it more, then just come by my office, I have another case I have to work on."

I handed him my business card, then left, I did have another case I needed to work on. It wasn't like I was lying, well not really. And I pretended not to notice the two FBI agents tailing me as I went to my next appointment. I got to my office just in time to meet with my newest client, a Mr. Felton Johnson. He explained what the problem was and I nearly laughed.

"I keep seeing large purple elephants in my left bathroom mirror", explained Mr. Johnson, looking terrified, "should I be worried?"

"Well, I'll have to assess the mirror, and then I can let you know", said Dresden, trying to keep a straight face, "Let's head for this mirror."

He followed the man in The Blue Beetle, and tried once again the two FBI agents following him.

"There really are purple elephants in your mirror", said Dresden, watching them dance around in awe, "Do you realize the danger of this? The actual entities in this alternate universe are not a threat, but if they got out, we could be having purple elephants rampaging through downtown Chicago. I'm really glad you called me. I need to cast a seal on this mirror and take it, before they figure out that there's a portal into our realm."

The man looked relieved, someone believed him and was doing something about it. Harry cast the seal, and left with the mirror and his paycheck a happy man. He was even able to recommend a place that would give him mirrors that would be pre-sealed away from magic.

He got into his car and went to his house a happy man, it had been a good day. Well, aside from the magical construct and the suspicious FBI agents, but he could deal with that tomorrow. Then he heard a knock on his door and groaned. When he opened it he came face to face with Fox Mulder, FBI.

"Can I come in", asked the man.

"Come right in", said Harry, gesturing the man in, "I figured we needed to talk anyways."

He came in hesitantly, and looked around his basement apartment, lit only by the soft glow of candlelight.

He touched things with wonder and awe.

"So, I'm curious, how do you know what a construct is", asked Dresden.

"I found an old book, in a language that I didn't know. I finally found someone who did, and I spent a great deal of money getting it translated", said Mulder, still tracing things with his hands, "It talked of magic, and at first I was very skeptical, but I kept reading and it started to make sense. So I read some more. I didn't show it to Scully yet, because I knew that aliens were hard enough to believe in, but magic, that was a whole new game."

Then there was a flash of pure white, and Mulder was lying on the ground in confusion.

"What is your choice", asked Dresden, looking at the confused agent.

"Choice", he asked, looking confused.

"You have been chosen to be a Knight of the Holy Cross, to do the bidding of God. In other words, you get to beat shit up with magical sword", said Dresden, pointing to the sword he still unconsciously clutched, "Do you want to weld this sword? It is a big responsibility, but it is also powerful."

"Yes, yes I do", he said, looking at the sword in his hands.


End file.
